


12 Days of Gintama Christmas

by AnimeCorazon1997



Category: Gintama
Genre: 12 days of Christmas parody, A moody Gin-sa, Hijikata being forgetful xp, M/M, Sougo and his usual tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCorazon1997/pseuds/AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Okay this is a bit late but I has this done on Christmas. I wanted to say Late Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope they enjoy this story of a 12 Days of Christmas parody Gintama style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoy this and the 12 Days of Gintama Christmas CX I hope you all have a very late Merry Christmas everybody.

In the bustling district of Kabuki Chou, our favorite Odd Jobs members were lazing around except for Shinpachi who was cleaning up the place, were going to receive an unexpected surprise.

“Gin-chan, change the channel already I wanna see what happens to Yuri and Viktor-aru,” Kagura whines as she laid herself against Sadaharu’s side who was napping peacefully.

“Oi what did Gin-san tell you about Yuri on Ice? Of course the MC will make history its all on the theme song, just look at me,” Gintoki was laying across the couch cushions as he picked his ear with his finger.

“Kagura-chan what did I tell you about watching that show! It isn’t for girls your age and you would be corrupted into that fandom that ships guys,” Shinpachi gives a disapproval look as Kagura scoffs at his character.

“You’re just jealous that Yuri has a lover and he is a bit better character than yourself. Anyways Boss Lady and Soyo recommended this to me, so take that Four-eyes,” Gin yawns as the talk began to argue and he wonders why again there was no jobs for them lately until there was a knock on the door.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki,” The three looked a bit surprised and then Kagura and Gintoki stared at Shinpachi who sighs at being the one to answer the door.

“Hey Gin-chan did you order yourself another wooden sword again? Shinpachi will be mad again and you’ll make us even more poor-aru,” Kagura picks her nose and flicks it away as Gintoki flips through another channel with a hum.

“Aah Gin-san! You might want to see this...like right now!” Shinpachi’s voice panics as Gintoki gets up with an annoyed look with Kagura following his lead out the door.

“Oi...what the hell is this?!” There on there balcony stood a weirdly shaped man rod’s pear tree with some type of bird they have never seen before.

“That’s what I like to know and why the hell is the pear tree shaped like that!?” Kagura picked at the pear as Shinpachi yells at her to step away from it.

“Hey Gin-chan can we cook the bird? He might make a good meal for us tonight along with the pears,” Kagura tries to reach for the bird who tries to stay away from her with a scared look.

“Wait Kagura-chan, we don’t even know who sent this or what kind of bird that is! Stop reaching for him,” Shinpachi tries to pull her back as Kagura pushes him away from her while Gintoki stares at what the hell was in front of him.

“Just who the hell send us a fruit tree shaped like a man’s balls? I bet it was the stalker or maybe Kyubei,” Gintoki grabs his chin in thought as Shinpachi whacks him on the back of his head for that.

“Gin-san! You can’t just accuse of people and don’t say things like that in front of Kagura-chan,” Shinpachi glares at him in disappointment until Kagura notices a card and then reads it out loud.

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a pheasant on a penis-shaped pear tree-aru,” Everyone looked at each other with dead looks, then back at the tree and Gintoki.

“Sa-chan...must be getting into the spirit of Christmas ne,” Shinpachi rips up the card and threw them into a fire pit that appeared out of nowhere.

“I bet it was that damn sadist since it should have been partridge and Gin-chan what are we going to do with the tree-aru?” Gintoki sighs and goes over to pick up the tree from its pot only to struggle with pulling it from its spot.

“What the hell! That damn mailman nailed the damn tree onto the porch! Curse you!” Gintoki throws up a fist in the air as the two shrug their shoulders and head inside.

* * *

 

The next day the tree is still there with the bird on it and the Odd Jobs trying to figure out who in the hell was doing this and why.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki,” Everyone rushed out the door to question the mailman only to find...two turtles with wings taped on their backs right next to the tree.

“What the hell! How did he disappeared like that and what’s with this copied off of Super Mario Bros?” Shinpachi grabbed his head and shook his head as Gintoki picked up a card.

“On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me Two Koopa Paratroopa and a pheasant on a penis shaped pear tree. OI who the the hell is my true love! Author-san answer me!” Gintoki crumples up the paper and tosses it in the sky as Kagura and Shinpachi just walked back inside with Gintoki following them. __

* * *

 

 

The next next day after that Kagura was hidden under the stairs and Shinpachi was in the alley waiting for the mailman to appear as Gintoki was near the door to answer it quickly.

The phone began to ring as Gintoki stares at it from across the room and decides to leave it alone until it rings again. Gintoki runs over to grab the phone and answers it when he heard the knock on the door.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki,” Gintoki curses as he runs out only to run into Kagura and Shinpachi.

“Ow my head! Did you guys see him?” Gintoki rubs his head as Kagura and Shinpachi nod their heads sideways.

“I got distracted by this cut-out board of Otsuu when I heard the voice,” Shinpachi looks away sheepishly as everyone notices the board.

“I was eating these sukonbu that I found on the ground,” Kagura munched on an another one as Gintoki sighs from these weird events.

“Well let’s see what we got for today,” The three turned to see three French bread laid near the two Koopa Paratroopa who start munching on the bread.

“OI YOU STUPID TURTLES THAT’S MINE!” Gintoki jumps on them as he struggles to spare the bread from the winged turtles as Kagura found the card again.

“On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Three French Breads, Two Koopa Paratroopa and a pheasant on a penis shaped pear tree-aru,” Shinpachi cocked a questioning brow at French bread when it sounded so familiar somehow.

* * *

 

 

The fourth day had come and they made sure to get whoever it was that was sending them this crap.

 

This time Gintoki and Shinpachi waited near the door while Kagura was on the rooftop to peek down at the mysterious mailman. On cue the phone began to ring once more and Gintoki nods at Shinpachi to answer it, as he waited for the announced arrival from the mailman.

“Yorozuya Gin-chan, how can I help you? Eh Big sis...now’s not a good time. Wait you can’t- I mean uh just wait a moment. Gin-chan! Big Sis wants us immediately,” Shinpachi held the phone in his hand as Gintoki made a disgruntled face.

“Tell her no way because we are bit busy right at the moment. I don’t care if its the gorilla’s problems since she can handle herself so well. I still need to catch the fucking mailman,” Shinpachi began to turn pale as he turned towards Gintoki who raised an eye at him.

“Big Sis said if we don’t hurry up then the next time she’ll see us...we better hope our balls would be intact. Gin-san...she also said we’ll get paid if we hurry now,” Gintoki click his tongue in disapproval as he walk over to the phone with Shinpachi watching him with a worried look.

“Yeah...jeez fine keep your panties in a twist. I mean of course we would do that for you haha,” Gintoki picks his nose until he turned a bit pale then quickly scratches his head nervously.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki,” The two froze at the sound and quickly ran towards the door, leaving the phone dangling on the edge of the desk. Slamming the door open the two look at four feathers on the floor with another set of three french breads. 

“Oi Kagura did you see anyone!” Gintoki calls to see her rubbing her eyes from the nap she took.

“Eh? Oh sorry it feels so nice and warm up here that I took a nap-aru,” Shinpachi and Gintoki groan in frustration that they didn’t even catch the person this time.

“On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Four Orochin feathers, three French Breads, Two Koopa Paratroopas, and a Pheasant on a penis-shaped pear tree,” Shinpachi read the note that was on the floor as Gintoki fought with the winged turtles again for the breads again.

“Orochin? Seriously where does this all sound familiar? Ah Gin-san we have to hurry to Big Sis,” Shinpachi’s brow scrunches up in wonder until he remembered his sister’s threats and gather the other two to meet up with her.

* * *

 

The fifth day came and the trio were thinking of a game plan of beating the hell out of the mailman.

“Alright Shinpachi will be on the roof and Kagura you will answer the phone this time. Don’t fall for those prank calls to make you deposit money in the bank again,” Gintoki raised an eye at her as Kagura pouts at his words.

“It was only that one time. How long are you going to hold that against me-aru?” Kagura gets up and leans on the desk as Shinpachi heads up to the roof as Gintoki sighs.

“As long as I make sure you don’t go wasting our rice like an idiot again. Now any minute now the phone should be- _ Ring! _ Right on cue you know what to do-OI SHINPACHI WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!” Gintoki was about to head to the door when he caught Shinpachi standing still on the porch as Kagura and him came near the four-eyes.

They looked to where he was looking at only to meet the demonic red eyes of their scary-ass neighbor Hedoro who was waving at them from his balcony.

“Oh good day Yorozuya! How are you all doing?” Everyone stood petrified until the knocking on the door brought them back.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki!” The three ran for the door as it was slammed open quickly to reveal five gold balls on the floor.

“Gin-chan that’s disgusting and why would you leave your balls here,” Kagura gives Gintoki a disgusted look as he gave her an annoyed look.

“Those aren’t mine...are they?” Gintoki came closer as Shinpachi remembered that one time when his first kiss happened and Gintoki’s balls were crushed.

“On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Five Golden Balls, Four Orochin feathers, Three French Breads, Two Koopa Paratroopas, and a Pheasant on a penis-shaped pear tree,” Shinpachi crumbles the paper in his hand and rubs his face with the other. This whole thing was out of control not to mention that each thing seems so familiar.

* * *

 

The sixth day had arrived and the Yorozuya group has still not given up on their plans. This time they made sure not to use the back porch because of Hedoro. Kagura was still position by the phone as Gintoki and Shinpachi were by the door this time.

 

“This time for sure and I will be pissed if we still don’t catch that bastard,” Gintoki rubbed his palms together as Shinpachi pushed up his glasses.

“I wonder what we will get this time. I’m tired of fighting the pheasant and those stupid turtles for the pears and french breads-aru,” Kagura munches on her snack as the two went a bit gloomily at the idea of what was going to appear next.

“I didn’t even know those greedy creatures would keep us away from them,” Shinpachi sighs as these past days have just been one surprised from another.

“Damn animals I should just hand them over to Baka Ouji and-GUAH! Oi Kagura what are you doing-Oof!” Kagura screams as she tackles Gintoki and tries to stay up as Gintoki tries not to fall from the sudden weight on his body.

“I-i-i-it’s a cockroach! Kill it hurry!” Gintoki looks to see the damn thing crawling around and tries to kill the thing, but it keeps escaping.

“What the hell! You stupid bug just die already!” Gintoki continues to kill the thing as Kagura jumps off of him onto the couch as Shinpachi helps as well.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki!” The three hurried to the door, forgetting about the roach who was killed by Sadaharu who lifted his paw and squash it.

“...wha...why the hell are these things doing here and why isn’t it food!” Gintoki glares at the six identical dolls of Elizabeth as Kagura coos at how cute they look.

“On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Six Stuffed Elizabeths, Five Golden Balls, Four Orochin Feathers, Three French Breads and Two Koopa Paratroopas and a Pheasant on a penis-shaped pear tree.”

“Why is this something Zura would like! Who the hell is my true love so I can give that asshole a piece of my mind!” Gintoki throws the paper on the floor while stepping on it roughly.

__

* * *

 

The seventh day came and all of the Odd Jobs were in a not so good mood since these strange events keep happening.

“This is all Gin-chan’s fault for having secret admirers with weird presents,” Kagura crosses her arms as Gintoki felt a tick mark appear on his head.

“Hey I didn’t ask for this to happen and I don’t even know who the hell it is. Cut me some slack,” Gintoki leans against the couch as Shinpachi has a feeling of something they are missing here.

“Delivery for Gintoki Sakata!” 

“Eh! Aren’t they too early this time to enter this scene yet?” Shinpachi states as they ran out to see seven Anpan on the floor.

“...if I ever see Jimmy, I’m going to beat him up,” Gintoki heads back inside as Shinpachi picks up the card and follows him.

“I don’t think it was Yamazaki-san and maybe your admirer just sent it to accuse someone else,” Shinpachi defends Yamazaki as Kagura crosses her arms behind her head.

“Yeah right just defend your boyfriend while Gin-chan gets grouchy that the Mayora hasn’t sent him anything at all,” The two turned on her with angry looks of what she said.

“Who in the hell would care about that V-shaped Mayo sucking freak! Sure he hasn’t spoken to me much- I mean like hell I miss that asshole since I’m already dealing with some weird secret admirer,” Gintoki tries to defend himself but somewhat fails as the two gave him a dead look.

“I don’t even like Yamazaki that way Kagura-chan! I only love Otsuu,” The two sigh as they hear Shinpachi cry out his love for the idol that will never look his way.

“Sure say whatever you want.”

* * *

 

 

The eighth day had arrived and the Yorozuya were tired from staying up this morning, waiting for the mailman to make his early appearance once more. 

Kagura and Shinpachi could feel themselves start to drift asleep as Gintoki stared at the door with heavy bags on his eyes.

“I’m not sleepy at all not one bit now hurry your ass up Mr. Mailman,” Gintoki mumbles until he heard soft snores coming from behind to see Kagura and Shinpachi sleeping. He smiles at them and gets up to wrap them up in a blanket while sitting back and yawning.

“No...don’t fall asleep remember things like how Mayora looks when he’s rough or how that asshole knows all my...sensitive spots…,” Gintoki also fell asleep thinking of a heated dream of a sexy Hijikata moaning underneath him and then switching to be fuck by the man.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki!” Or having that annoying voice disrupt him of a very good dream. 

Yawning once more he heads out and opens the door to see eight freakin mushrooms on the floor. He picks up the Carr and read out loud what it said.

“On the seventh day of...Christmas, my true love gave to me: Seven Amanto mushrooms, Six Stuffed Elizabeths , Five Golden Balls, Four Orochin Feathers, Three French Breads, Two Koopa Paratroopas, and a...pheasant on a penis-shaped pear tree.”

“I'm too tired to deal with this crap.Yawn...wait for me in my dreams Toshi,” Gintoki closes the door after yawning then heads back to bed.

* * *

 

 

The ninth day rose with a burning sun as the Yorozuyas grumbled about what to do with the next gift.

“Gin-chan, please let it be food next. I'm hungry,” Kagura’s stomach grumbles as Gintoki looks in the fridge to see nothing in there.

“Well we might as well eat some of Sadaharu's dog food again,” Kagura and Gintoki reach to grab the said dog's food until it was smacked away from Shinpachi who had an irritated look.

“Stop taking Sadaharu's food and at least take a job to earn your stupid snacks,” Shinpachi watches at the two complain over how mean he was and sharing is caring.

“My snacks aren't stupid they replenish my health bar so that I'm ready for anything Four-eyes. Besides you can't say listening to your Otsuu songs helps regain your… Nevermind anyways when is that mail guy coming. I just want the day to be over already,” Kagura lays on the floor staring at the ceiling as Gintoki flicks a booger to the side.

“Its already been nine days just how long is Author-san going to torture us,” Gintoki grumbles as he plants himself on the couch while crossing one leg over another.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki!”

“Speak of the devil, come on let's go see what it is,” The trio went for the door and saw nine chocolate covered macadamia nuts.

“Finally some sweets even though they are nuts. Shinpachi you read the note and Kagura don't even think of eating those mushrooms,” Gintoki picked one up and ate it as Shinpachi makes a face at reading the card again.

“On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Nine Chocolate Covered Macadamias, Eight Amanto mushrooms, Seven Anpans, Six Stuffed Elizabeths, Five Golden Balls, Four Orochin feathers, Three French Breads, Two Koopa Paratroops, and a Pheasant on a penis-shaped peer tree.”

“Gin-san these gifts are just so strange. Do you think this is some kind of a prank?” Shinpachi narrows his eyes in concern as Gintoki continues to munch on his snacks while smacking Kagura’s hand away.

“Who knows maybe in three more days we will finally figure out this whole thing. Let's go back and watch some more Samurai Champloo. I want to watch Mugen,” Gintoki walks in as Kagura follows him, leaving Shinpachi to wonder why all these things sound so familiar.

* * *

 

The tenth day was a bit hectic since the trio dealt with a job searching for a turtle for an old man left by the river. Though that old geezer never said anything about it being a small little guy and hand to keep pushing this huge stubborn turtle to its owner. After completing that job which took them until sunset with the speed that turtle took them since noon. They expected the tenth gift to arrived, but there was nothing so they shrugged and head inside.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki!” Everyone groan at the timing since they began to settle themselves comfortably and slowly got up to head to the door.

“You can't be serious! Kagura-chan close your eyes,” Shinpachi placed his hands on her eyes as he stare down at the ten presents laid in front of them.

“Huh...sex toys now that's not what I was expecting. Well here I go with the note,” Gintoki picks up one to inspect the toy with the note attached to it.

“On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Ten Sex toys, Nine chocolate covered Macadamias, Eight Amanto Mushrooms, Seven Anpans, Six Stuffed Elizabeths, Five Golden Balls, Four Orochin Feathers, Three French Breads, Two koopa paratroopas, and a pheasant on a penis-shaped pear tree.”

“...oi Shinpachi what are you doing!” Gintoki stared down at the note until he saw Shinpachi carrying the sex toys into the trash bin.

“I'm throwing these things out. This is seriously disturbing since we already have that stupid tree,” Shinpachi complains as Gintoki sighs while scratching his head.

“You do know those things will reappear tomorrow no matter what. Well I wonder what product will we get tomorrow,” Gintoki states as he could feel Shinpachi coming up to smack in the head for that last comment.

“You're the worst!”

“Like I haven't heard that before.”

* * *

 

 

Now the eleventh day came and none of the Yorozuya didn't want to even think what present will arrive. Shinpachi was getting his trash bag to throw away anything indecent for Kagura’s young eyes.

 

“Shinpachi, I don't see what's the big deal since Hinowa and Seita sell toys at their shop-aru,” Kagura scratches Sadaharu's belly as Shinpachi made a face.

“There's a difference between toys from the stores here than the ones in Yoshiwara, Kagura-chan. Although I kinda wished those two worked in a different places,” Shinpachi sips his tea as Gintoki sips his strawberry milk.

“Though those two have made a big hit with some of the buyers so I don't think its that bad,” Gintoki moves his head to avoid getting smack by a pillow tossed by Shinpachi.

“Delivery for Sakata Gintoki!”

“Eh! Gin-chan look bananas...chis guud,”Kagura sees eleven bananas and munches on one as Shinpachi sighs while picking up the sex toys again in the bag.

“Hm...you think its the Gorilla? I mean all this stuff is just weird...that's it I'm forwarding to the next day! Oi author-san do you hear me!”

“Wait Gin-san if you say that then-” All of sudden everything was played quickly as the Yorozuya moved at high speed until it hit to the next day with them standing inside.

“Man...that made me too dizzy and my hangover is-” Gintoki ran into the restroom to throw up as Shinpachi shook his head at him until he heard the window open and Kaghra throwing up.

“Eating all those bananas ,sukonbu and rice don't mix well,” Kagura grabs a napkin to wipe her mouth as Shinpachi sighs and heads for the door.

“Well I'm going out to check on the-Delivery for Sakata Gintoki!” Shinpachi quickly opens the door to see a guy dressed as a mailman placing 12 underwears near the bananas.

“Why hello there! I'm just dropping off these underwears then I'll be off my way,” Gintoki and Kagura came up behind Shinpachi matching his dead look as the three jumped the poor mailman.

“Grab him!”

* * *

 

A light was turned on as the scared mailman stared at the China looking girl glaring at him and the glasses shining from the light.

“Now here's the thing, who told you to bring the gifts? Answer wisely cause there's no telling what Commander chihuahua might do,” Gintoki sat across from him as the guy looked at Kagura who spit at the floor while Shinpachi complained about it.

“Oi Kagura-chan girls aren't supposed to do that. That's disgusting,” Gintoki and the mailman sweatdrop at their argument and continued on their conversation.

“I just came to do my job and it was to deliver the gifts. Didn't you read the card?” The mailman answers honestly as the trio eyed him suspiciously and Shinpachi handed Gintoki the note.

“You mean this one! All we have is this twelve days of Christmas on it,” Gintoki placed it on the table and read the contents.

“On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 12 Shogun’s Underwear, Eleven Bananas, Ten Sex Toys, Nine Chocolate covered Macadamias, Eight Amanto Mushrooms, Seven Anpans, Six Stuffed Elizabeths, Five Golden Balls, Four Orochin Feathers, Three French Breads, Two Koopa Paratroopas, and a Pheasant on a penis-shaped tree.”

“Just a moment...why the hell do we have the Shogun’s underwear! What kind of gift is that!” Gintoki and Shinpachi complained as the mailman shrinks back a bit from their reaction.

“I don't know and didn't you read the back to your note!” The mailman cries as he hopes they let him go already beside he was just doing his job.

“Eh?” The trio turned the card to see that there were name written on the items sent to Gintoki.

* * *

 

“ _ Danna hope you enjoy the pear tree though the tree was already shaped that way. - Sougo” _

_ “Gintoki, Mario is a wonderful game no? Hope you can come join my faction- ~~Zura~~ Its Katsura” _

_ “French Bread- Taka-tin” _

_ “Thank you for the lust and gaining my form- Orochin” _

_ “In case your balls get destroyed again, here are some replacements- Gedoumaru” _

_ “...-Elizabeth” _

_ “Anpan are delicious Danna you should try them too! -Yamazaki” _

_ “Masamune lived a great life so don't eat these mushrooms. - Morinosuke” _

_ “Macadamia nuts are delicious. -Kyuubei” _

_ “Gin-san, please use any of these on your beloved Sa-chan. -Ayame” _

_ “Yorozuya, hope you enjoy the bananas. They are pretty good. - ~~Gorilla~~  Kondo” _

_ “ Gintoki, thank you for your services. Briefs are wonderful to use. -Shogun” _

* * *

 

“...Sorry about that hahaha you can go now,” Gintoki untied the poor mailman as he ran out of their place, while the others couldn't believe it that this whole time the senders names were on the back of the note.

“Its okay Gin-chan forget about the Mayora. Everyone else cares enough to send you these weird gifts,” Kagura pate his back as Gintoki heads to grab his scarf and coat.

“Gin-san?” Shinpachi had a worried look as he watches Gin get ready to head out.

‘I'll be back in a couple of hours. See ya later,” The two shared a concern look as they watch Gintoki's figure leave.

“Mayora messed up big time,” Kagura states as Shinpachi sighs and picks up some things from off the floor. The doorbell rings and Kagura heads there to answer only to frown at the one person that should be making an appearance this late.

“Oi China Girl what's with the face?” Hijikata blows off some smoke to the side as Kagura crosses her arms.

“Mama is very disappointed in you and here I thought Mama Gorilla raised you well,” Toshi raised an eye at her words as Shinpachi appeared and have a slightly annoyed look.

“Hijikata-san, you have bad timing. Gin-san already left and well…” Shinpachi scratches his head as Hijikata interest began to peek at his words.

“So he's not here? That's alright then I just wanted to inform you that the tree on your porch needs to.be taken down. Too many people have complained about it now if you excuse me I have to get back making my rounds,” Hijikata turned to leave until two feet kicked him on the back and sent him rolling towards the rail.

“Hey you brats what was that for!? Are you trying to get me Amnesia?” Shinpachi and Kagura held stern looks as they walk up to the Mayora together.

“You make cold ikemen look bad, you bastard! I don't even see what Gin-chan sees in you,” Kagura crosses her arms across her chest as she turned her head to the side with a pout.

“These passed twelve days  Gin-san has been receiving some weird present from everyone and that whole time we thought that was you! Since it was always addressed to his true love!” Shinpachi yells as Hijikata stares at them in surprised and tries to think of a way to escape from the kids anger.

“Okita-san send us that tree and don't get me started on those ten sex toys from Sa-chan,” Shinpachi places his hands on his hips as Hijikata hand a feeling Sougo would be a part of this.

“Gorilla sent us eleven bananas and Jimmy sent seven anpans! Mayora those guys aren't even Gin-chan’s lover yet they gave him something for Christmas,” Kagura finally face him and her blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul until he finally realized one thing.

“...wait its already Christmas?” The two stared at him in shock at the confused question he just asked.

“Yes what did you think it was!”

“I've been busy with work inside the barracks that I haven't checked to see what today was though the decorations should have been obvious. Well sorry brats but I have to get back to my shift,”  Hijikata got up and brushed himself off as the two watched him walk down the stairs.

“Wait…” Kagura was going to say more until Shinpachi blocked her from chasing after him.

“It's alright Kagura-chan. Knowing Gin-san I bet Hijikata is going go make Yamazaki-san takeover his shift and go find Gin-san. Now let's find a way to take down this tree,” Kagura nods as the two focused on cleaning up the presents left behind from their strange friends.

* * *

 

Hijikata didn't expect that to happen at all well he knew he was off about something just not about Christmas and Gintoki. After messaging Yamazaki to take over his shift, he was now searching for a silver perm head in the best places he could find him. Still after checking all the manga stores and restaurants you think he spot his boyfriend already. Hopefully he can make it up for him or else it will be another silent end on Gintoki's behalf. 

Damn that Sougo it made sense why he's been pissing him off to no ends just to keep him distracted from the actual day. Hijikata sighs as he stops at another sweet shop that Gintoki would have probably be at unless he went out drinking with Madao again. Though there was this one place...Hijikata ran to the only place he could think of as he caught sight of that stupid perm head laying on the bench gazing up at the Sakura trees and the night sky.

Man how fast has time passed that its already night time...this was seriously Author-san’s doing.

He walks up where his head is rested at and let's out a deep breath once he stops near him.

“Oh Oogushi-kun fancy meeting you here? To what do I own to see your ugly mug this evening?” Oh yeah he's pissed at him and its because of this 12 days of present nonsense. Hijikata lights his cigarette as Gintoki makes a face at the sudden smell.

“Gintoki-Save it I know otherwise you wouldn't have ditch work for my sake,” Gintoki half-smirks as Hijikata is stunned that he nearly drops his cigarette.

“How did you?”

“Okita-kun was just here and told me, so I'm not so mad at you. Though I wished you at least remember about your beloved Gin-san,” Hijikata chuckles a bit and reaches out to touch the flush cheeks from the cold.

“You're wearing so many layers yet you're this cold?” Hijikata drops his cigarette on the floor and puts it out then returning his palm against Gintoki's cold cheeks.

“Oi don't you know how much it is to buy a hand warmer! The struggle of the poor is never easy,” Hijikata scoffs at his words about the Yorozuya financial problems.

“Cheapskate.”

“Am not. Speak for yourself, which reminds where's my present?” Gintoki reached up for something to be given as Hijikata entwined his fingers with his hand.

“Then I will give you this and eleven more kisses,” Hijikata came closer and kissed Gintoki deeply which he happily returned.

“How about just giving me twelve hours of yourself?” Gintoki stated with a low desirable tone in his voice as Hijikata looked down at the man below him.

“How about tonight and the next day which is all I can give you,” Hijikata was glad he had the next day off or else he be in trouble of leaving this man for only a short amount of time.

“Fine by me as long as I get some time with you then I’m happy. Merry Christmas my mayo sucking idiot,” Gintoki smiles brightly as Hijikata could feel a loss of breath at how beautiful Gintoki looked.

“Merry Christmas Gintoki, my sugary diabetic perm head fool,” Hijikata kissed him once more as the two enjoy their Christmas full of love and desire

**Author's Note:**

> *Koopa Paratroops are those flying turtles in Mario games.  
> *Orochin appeared in episode 82 I'm Gintama.  
> *Golden balls were when Gedoumaru destroyed them during the Ketsuno Ana arc  
> *Masamune was that bear that ate a mushroom that had a virus   
> *Morinosuke was the hunter that killed him I forgot what episode it was.  
> *Yuri on Ice  
> *French Bread was courtesy from Taka-tin


End file.
